lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kate Austen
| RazónAus = ...buscando una nueva vida | RazónViaje = ...custodiada por un Marshal de los EE.UU. | Edad = 27 (nacido en mayo de 1977 | Lugar = Iowa, Estados Unidos | Profesión = Criminal | Centrados = | Alias= Annie, Monica, Katherine Dodd | Familia = Sam Austen - Padrastro Wayne Janssen - Padre Diane Janssen - Madre Kevin Callis - Ex marido Suzanne Callis - Ex suegra Aaron Littleton - hijo adoptado | T1 = Yes | T2 = Yes | T3 = Yes | T4 = Yes }} Katherine Anne Austen, más conocida como Kate es una de los supervivientes de la sección central del Vuelo Oceanic 815. Es una fugitiva, y estaba siendo perseguida por el Agente Mars. Fue capturada en Australia y estaba siendo escoltada de vuelta a los Estados Unidos antes del accidente. Kate, aparentemente, siempre ha estado huyendo de su pasado. Incluso en la Isla, huir es su manera de librarse de los problemas. Tras sus experiencias iniciales en la Isla, Kate ha formado lazos muy fuertes con Jack y Sawyer. En el futuro es una de los Oceanic 6, y como parte de un acuerdo judicial (derivado de sus anteriores crímenes y el posterior juicio) ha aceptado a 10 años de libertad condicional con la condición de que permanezca en el estado de California. Aaron Littleton vive con ella y le llama "Mamá". Antes del Accidente Nacida en 1977, Katherine Austen fue criada en una zona rural de Iowa por su madre, Diane Janssen, y Sam Austen, quien Kate creía que era su padre. Sin embargo, su padre biológico era un hombre llamado Wayne. En 1989, Kate y su amor de la infancia, Tom Brennan, enterraron una "cápsula del tiempo". Ésta contenía un mensaje grabado por ambos aquel año, un avión de juguete y una pelota de béisbol. Cuando Kate ya era adulta, Sam y Diane se habían separado, y Diane reavivó su relación con Wayne. Kate odiaba a Wayne por los constantes abusos físicos que él hacia a su madre, y eventuales insinuaciones sexuales hacia la propia Kate. ("What Kate Did") , arrestada por Edward Mars, durante su primer intento de fuga en la estación de autobuses ]] Kate descubrió la verdad acerca de que Wayne era su verdadero padre cuando halló una fotografía de Sam en pleno combate, fechada cuatro meses antes de que ella naciera, indicando que era imposible que él fuera su padre. Asqueada por este descubrimiento, y su reciente conducta rebelde, decidió que la solución era ayudar a su madre eliminando a Wayne. Adelantó los trámites del seguro de la casa de la familia, luego preparó una explosión masiva de gas y la llevó a cabo mientras Wayne dormía borracho dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar agradecida, Diane denunció a Kate a las autoridades. Kate ha estado huyendo de la justicia desde entonces, y el U.S. Marshal Edward Mars pronto se convirtió en la principal figura de la ley en su persecución. ("What Kate Did") La caza de Mars por Kate fue muy prolongada, y Kate evadió sus intentos de captura muchas veces. Su primer escape se dio después de que Mars la apresara en una estación de autobuses mientras Kate pedía un billete a Tallahassee. No obstante, mientras él conducía para encerrarla, un caballo negro apareció frente al coche y lo obligó a salirse del camino. Kate huyó del lugar del accidente, dejando atrás a un herido Mars. ("What Kate Did") Kate le evadió durante casi dos meses antes de que intentara empezar a contactar con su madre. Kate volvió entonces a Iowa, pero su coche se averió por romperse la correa del ventilador, antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Diane. Kate conoció a Cassidy, una mujer a quien Sawyer había estafado, en un taller de coches. Después de que Kate la ayudara a escabullirse de un intento de timo fallido, Cassidy se ofreció para ayudar a Kate a volver a ver a su madre, para poder así preguntarle por qué la había tracicionado frente a la policía. Con la experiencia de Cassidy en las estafas, Kate fue capaz de infiltrarse en el lugar de trabajo de su madre y hablar con ella a solas. Allí, Diane dijo a Kate que amaba a Wayne, para bien o para mal, creyendo que Kate le había asesinado por ella misma, y no por su madre. Kate escapó con la promesa de que esta vez no la delataría, pero si volvía, Diane gritaría auxilio. De vuelta al taller, Kate admitió a Cassidy de que nunca podría perdonar a su madre por lo que le había hecho. Antes de dejar a su nueva amiga, reveló su verdadero nombre. ("Left Behind") Más adelante, Kate se enteró que su madre estaba hospitalizada y muriendo de cáncer por medio de una carta que recibió. Pese a que había jurado no volver nunca a Iowa, buscó la ayuda de su amor de la infancia, Tom Brennan, quien era también médico en el hospital de Diane, para lograr ver a su madre antes de que muriera. Antes de visitarla, Kate y Tom desenterraron su cásula del tiempo y recuperaron el avión de juguete de Tom. Cuando Diane vio a Kate, cumplió su palabra y gritó ayuda a los guardias de seguridad cercanos, forzando a Kate a escapar de nuevo. En contra de las objeciones de Kate, Tom insistió en ayudarla en la huída utilizando su coche. Trágicamente, fue disparado y muerto en la fuga, y Kate se vio obligada a seguir huyendo a pie, dejando atrás el apreciado avión de juguete de Tom. ("Born to Run") Aún en plena huída, Kate intentó asimilar una nueva vida al mudarse a Florida bajo el alias Monica, donde se casó con un policía llamado Kevin Callis. Callis no conocía la verdadera identidad de su nueva esposa. Mientras Kate creía que era realmente feliz, llamó al Marshal y le rogó que dejara de perseguirla. Kate fue forzada a abandonar a Callis cuando éste reservó un billete para un crucero sorpresa, el cual requeriría un pasaporte válido. En vez de esperar a ser descubierta por ese medio, Kate drogó a Callis y le dejó, después de revelar entre lágrimas parte de la verdad sobre su historia. ("I Do") En un nuevo intento de atrapar a Kate, Mars le informó de que poseía su avión de juguete en una caja de seguridad en un banco de Nuevo México. A pesar del riesgo de ser capturada, Kate viajó a Nuevo México, donde tomó el nombre de Maggie y se afilió a una banda de asaltantes de bancos. Además se enredó sentimentalmente con uno de los integrantes, llamado Jason. Aunque recuperó el avión, el robo salió peor de lo esperado, y culminó con Kate traicionando a la banda disparando a Jason. Kate abandonó a la banda y huyó. ("Whatever the Case May Be") Kate voló entonces a Australia, donde se alojó en una granja propiedad de un hombre llamado Ray Mullen durante 4 meses. Mullen acabó por ver el anuncio de búsqueda de Kate en la oficina de correos, e intentó entregarla a Edward Mars por una recompensa de 23.000 dólares, que le serviría para pagar sus deudas. Kate descubrió el plan, pero cuando su intento de fuga puso en peligro la vida de Mullen, prefirió salvarlo en vez de huír. En consecuencia, Mars la capturó y se preparó para repatriarla a los Estados Unidos a bordo del fatídico vuelo 815 de Oceanic. ("Tabula Rasa") En la Isla Primera Temporada (Días 1-44) ]] Durante la turbulencia que precedió al accidente del Vuelo 815, el custodio de Kate, el marshal Edward Mars, recibió un herida en la cabeza causada por la caída de equipaje. Kate abrió la esposas que la apresaban tomando las llaves del inconsciente Mars antes de que el avión se estrellara. Las esposas acabarían siendo descubiertas por Walt después del accidente, y usadas un tiempo para apresar a Jin. El kit de armas de Mars también fue descubierto, y usado por los supervivientes, volviéndose primordiales para su supervivencia en la Isla. ("Pilot - Part 2") obteniendo un antena de Sayid, para ayudar a localizar la fuente de la señal francesa ]] Uno de los primeros conocidos post-accidente que hizo Kate fue Jack, quien acababa de terminar de atender las heridas de algunos de los supervivientes, y necesitaba la ayuda de Kate para coser una de sus propias heridas. Este encuentro fue el principio de su involucracón en lo que se convertiría en el subgrupo central, compuesto por ella, Jack, Locke, Sayid y Sawyer, quienes más tarde participarían en algunas de las aventuras más significativas de los supervivientes. Esta también fue la escena de apertura de lo que pronto sería un triángulo amoroso que envolvería a Jack, quien sería el hombre "correcto", y Sawyer el "chico malo". Jack también atendió a Edward Mars, quien fue encontrado moribundo; y por él se enteró de que Kate era una criminal fugitiva. Sin embargo, Jack dio a Kate el beneficio de la duda, y decidió juzgarla por sus acciones en la Isla, en lugar de hacerlo por su historial. ("Pilot - Part 2") La primera aventura de Kate en la isla, con Jack y Charlie, fue el desafío de recuperar el transceptor de la cabina del piloto, con la esperanza de lograr un rescate. Durante la expedición, fueron confrontados por el Monstruo por primera vez. Una vez obtenido el transceptor, éste necesitaba ser reparado, y luego llevado a zonas altas para una mejor recepción. Estos requisitos la llevaron a tratar con Sayid, quien tenía experiencia técnica, así como con Shannon, Boone y Sawyer. Esta búsqueda terminó con el descubrimiento de una desalentadora llamada de auxilio que parecía haberse estado transmitiendo desde hacía 16 años. ("Pilot - Part 2") Más tarde, cuando Kate partió en una misión para triangular la señal de socorro, Jack preguntó a Kate si se apuntaba a cazar jabalíes, a lo que ella contestó, "Soy vegetariana". No obstante se le puede ver comiendo bacon con huevos en la granja de Ray Mullen, a lo que sólo se puede asumir que Kate mintió sobre ser vegetariana. El comienzo del triángulo amoroso se formó pocos días después, cuando Jack y Sayid intentaban forzar a Sawyer para que le devolviera el medicamento a Shannon, y Kate aceptó la petición de Sawyer de un beso a cambio de revelar el paradero del medicamento para el asma de Shannon. Sin embargo, la petición fue sólo un engaño para obtener un beso, ya que reveló que él no tenía la medicina. ("Confidence Man") , buscando en la selva a los desaparecidos Claire y Charlie ]] Después de que Claire y Charlie fueran secuestrados por Ethan, Kate y Jack fueron juntos tras ellos. Tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento con Ethan, y luego descubrieron a Charlie colgado de un árbol, aparentemente muerto, aunque Jack logró devolverlo a la vida después de una intensa maniobra de resucitación. Durante esos instantes, Kate estalló en lágrimas y le pidió que parase. ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") Mientras nadaban al pie de una cascada, Kate y Sawyer descubrieron el maletín Halliburton del Marshal, atrapado bajo el agua. Ambos compitieron para quedarse con el maletín pero, cuando Sawyer no pudo abrirlo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, cayó en manos de Kate. Kate entonces convenció a Jack de exhumar el cuerpo de Edward Mars para recuperar la llave que abría el maletín. Jack tomó las armas que estaban el interior, pero Kate también obtuvo lo que realmente quería del maletín, el avión de juguete de su cápsula del tiempo con Tom Brennan. ("Whatever the Case May Be") La relación de Kate con Sawyer se hizo más cercana durante un viaje de cacería de jabalíes. Durante la expedición, jugaron al juego de "Yo nunca...", y se revelaron oscuros secretos entre ambos, muchos de los cuales eran comunes, como el de haber matado a alguien. No obstante, sus relaciones con Sawyer no siempre eran agradables, como cuando él reveló el secreto de que Kate era la prisionera del marshal, para así obtener un lugar en la balsa de Michael. A pesar de todo, en el momento en que la balsa partió, Kate ya se había marchado de misión hacia la Roca Negra en busca de dinamita y así volar la recién descubierta escotilla. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de Sawyer. ("Exodus - Part 3") Segunda Temporada (Días 44-67) al almacén de el Cisne ]] Después de que la misteriosa escotilla fuera abierta, Jack decidió abandonarla porque los supervivientes no podrían ocultarse en ella, debido a sus escaleras rotas. Sin embargo, en lugar de participar en el plan de Jack de resguardar a los supervivientes en las cuevas hasta la mañana, Kate decidió desafiarlo ayudando en el plan rival de Locke, bajando a explorar la Escotilla. Jack la siguió, y descubrió a Desmond, un hombre de su pasado, manteniendo a Locke a punta de pistola. En el enfrentamiento que siguió, la computadora de El Cisne fue dañada, y Desmond huyó hacia la jungla. Después de que el ordenador fuera reparado por Sayid, la Escotilla se convirtió en un secreto compartido, y una fuente de recursos muy valiosa, entre el grupo central de los supervivientes, un grupo en el que Kate era una figura clave. ("Orientation") Kate continuó notando sus sentimientos hacia el ausente Sawyer, mientras hablaba con Sun, quien se convirtió en su nueva confidente. Pronto, los supervivientes de la cola del avión llegaron, trayendo con ellos a Michael, Jin y al moribundo Sawyer. Kate continuó ligada a Sawyer mientras lo atendía en la escotilla. Fue en esos díascuando comenzó a encontrarse con un caballo negro en la selva, un caballo muy similar al que posibilitó su primera fuga del agente Mars al causar un accidente. Eventualmente tuvo una posible alucinación en la que Wayne parecía hablar a través del inconciente Sawyer. Perturbada, abandonó a Sawyer así como su tarea de introducir los Números en la computadora de El Cisne, y corrió hacia la selva. Cuando Jack finalmente la alcanzó, Kate lo besó repentinamente, y luego simplemente huyó de nuevo, dejándolo helado y en shock. Después regresó al búnker e hizo una confesión personal a Sawyer, quien empezaba a despertar de la inconsciencia. Él oyó su monólogo en el que ella se había dado cuenta de que Sawyer le recordaba a Wayne, a quien ella aborrecía por ser su padre biológico. Tras su emotiva reunión, en la que ella advirtió que Sawyer estaba finalmente consciente, fue sacado afuera ayudado por Kate, donde ambos presenciaron juntos al caballo negro. ("What Kate Did") , antes de ser capturada por ellos ]] Más tarde, Claire empezó a tener flashes de memoria de los días que estuvo retenida por Ethan. Kate decidió ayudarla a encontrar a Rousseau, a quien Claire recordaba haber arañado al estar presente durante ese tiempo. Tras encontrarla, Rousseau aceptó ayudarla por sus propias razones. El trio siguió su viaje hasta el lugar donde Rousseau encontró a Claire, el cual proporionó a Claire suficientes recuerdos para encontrar la entrada de la estación El Bastón. Dentro, Claire buscó una vacuna para Aaron, Danielle buscó pistas sobre el destino de Alex, mientras Kate encontraba varios armarios, que contenían los trajes de vagabundos que habían visto llevar a los Otros, y una barba falsa. Al regresar, Kate habló a Jack de estos descubrimientos, que apuntaban a que los Otros no eran el harapiento y desorganizado grupo que aparentaban ser. ("Maternity Leave") Jack eligió luego a Kate para que fuera con él hasta "la Línea", donde había planeado forzar un intercambio con los Otros, Ben por Walt. El triángulo amoroso de Kate se volvió más profundo cuando Kate recogió una muñeca del suelo, soltando una red sobre ella y Jack en la que ambos fueron capturados, durante una experiencia embarazosamente íntima. Después de que Jack fracasara llamando a los Otros, acamparon. Entonces Kate le contó que sentía haberlo besado; sin embargo Jack respondió que no lo sentía. En ese momento un desorientado Michael apareció en la línea, y luego se desmayó, tras lo cual Kate y Jack cargaron con él hasta el Cisne. ("S.O.S.") Ignorando las intenciones traicioneras de Michael de ayudar a los Otros, Kate aceptó unirse al grupo de cinco supervivientes que él mismo sugirió para rescatar a Walt. Kate avistó a los Otros siguiéndolos junto a su sendero, lo que ocasionó que Sawyer disparara a uno de ellos, y que Jack admitiera que sabía que Michael los engañaba a todos. A pesar de conocer la verdad de su travesía, los cinco náufragos fueron capturados por los Otros en el depósito de cápsulas. Fueron llevados al Pala Ferry, donde Ben devolvió Walt a Michael, junto con un bote para escapar de la Isla. Mientras se alejaban, Hurley fue liberado y enviado de vuelta al campamento con órdenes a los supervivientes de no intentar un rescate. Kate, Jack y Sawyer fueron entonces llevados como prisioneros de los Otros. ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2") Tercera Temporada (Días 68-91) ]] La primera experiencia de Kate como prisionera en la base de los Otros fue despertarse y encontrar una tirita en su brazo de, aparentemente, una muestra de sangre, y la sugerencia de Tom de que se tomara una ducha. Fue tratada bien, con ropa nueva (un vestido), y un lujoso desayuno junto a la playa con Ben, durante el cual éste le dijo que las próximas dos semanas serían muy poco placenteras. Ben también la interrogó acerca de sus sentimientos por Jack y Sawyer. ("A Tale of Two Cities") Kate luego fue apresada en una gran jaula para osos, frente a una jaula similar en la que estaba Sawyer. De Jack no había rastro. Kate y Sawyer fueron forzados a trabajar diariamente en una cantera, vigilados por un beligerante Pickett. Ambos siguieron aumentando sus lazos, y su traumática y dura tarea en la cantera acabó causando que Sawyer dejara de trabajar para besarla. Mientras Pickett reaccionaba, Sawyer casi logró convertir la situación en un intento de fuga exitoso, frustrado sólo cuando Juliet llegó con un arma y amenazó muy creíblemente con matar a Kate. Kate y Sawyer discutieron la fuerza y composición de los Otros, pero también comenzaron a hacerse preguntas acerca de sus sentimientos por el otro. ("The Glass Ballerina") detiene a Kate, al intentar ella abrir su jaula ]] Cuando Sawyer creyó que tenía un artefacto mortal en su corazón, Kate descubrió que podía escapar de las jaulas escalando hasta las barras del techo. Aunque intrigada con el hecho de que Sawyer no quisiera tratar de huir con ella, Kate se negó a dejarlo, y volvió a meterse en su jaula, citando la frase de Jack Vivir Juntos, Morir Solos, demostrándole que se quedaría junto a él, a pesar de su insistencia de decirle a Kate que escapara sola, citando la frase Sálvese Quien Pueda. Toda esta interacción fue observada en secreto por Ben, que había orquestado la situación, y parecía estar estudiando el desarrollo de su relación. ("Every Man for Himself") Juliet persuadió a Kate para que intentara convencer a Jack de hacerle la operación a Ben, al describir las amenazas de Pickett de matar a Sawyer. Esta fue la primera reunión de Jack y Kate desde su travesía en el Pala Ferry. Aunque estuvieron muy emocionados de verse al principio, la conversación degeneró inmediatamente cuando Jack acusó a Kate de ser manipulada por los Otros. Kate creía que Sawyer estaba a punto de ser ejecutado. Esa noche, Sawyer le reveló que estaban en una isla diferente, y que escapar sería casi imposible, y ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez, y él admitió que la amaba. A la mañana siguiente, Pickett y Jason vinieron para matar al estafador. En el último momento, Pickett fue interrumpido por el walkie-talkie. Era Tom, que ordenaba a Pickett que permitiera a Kate hablar con Jack. El doctor tenía a Ben como rehén durante la operación, y ordenó a Kate que corriera y escapara. ("I Do") para escapar de la Isla Hidra ]] Ella y Sawyer vencieron a Pickett y Jason y huyeron de la estación Hidra. Una vez que llegaron a la playa y vieron la Isla Principal, se dieron cuenta de que necesitan un bote. Su salvación llegó con Alex, quien los rescató de Pickett y su equipo. Tras ayudarla a rescatar a su novio, Karl, de un extraño complejo similar a una cárcel, Alex aceptó darles su canoa. Antes de irse, Kate habló a Jack por el walkie, quien pidió que no volviera a por él. Con eso, Sawyer y Kate partieron a la isla principal, acompañados de Karl, quien se enfrentaba a la muerte si se quedaba con Alex. ("Not in Portland") Los tres regresaron a la Isla principal, y Kate y Sawyer discutieron sobre si debían ir directos al campamento o no, una discusión que ganó Sawyer. Mientras acampaban ella y Sawyer volvieron a discutir sobre si ella se sentía culpable por acostarse con él--posiblemente por sus sentimientos por Jack--dando como resultado que los dos prácticamente borraran de sus mentes la experiencia como si nunca hubiera pasado. Una vez de vuelta en el campamento, Kate se determinó a encontrar a Jack, y partió, con Locke y Sayid tras ella. En la jungla, Kate también reclutó a Rousseau, usando a Alex como reclamo. ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") Viajando hacia el norte encontraron la estacion la Llama, habitada por Mikhail Bakunin, quien les dijo que era el último miembro de la Iniciativa DHARMA. Después de que Sayid descubriera que estaba mintiendo, el grupo lo tomó prisionero y continuaron su misión para encontrar a Jack. ("Enter 77") Utilizando los mapas encontrados por Sayid en la estación, el grupo llegó hasta una barrera sónica que rodeaba los Barracones. Locke empujó a Bakunin hacia la barrera, provocando la muerte de éste, para horror de Kate. Después de esto, usaron el tronco talado de un árbol para pasar por encima de los postes de la barrera y seguir hasta los Barracones, con Kate como primera voluntaria para pasar al otro lado. Allí, Kate vio a Jack corriendo hacia ellos y trató de llamar su atención, pero Sayid la detuvo. Quedaron sobrecogidos al ver que Jack estaba jugando a fútbol con los Otros. ("Par Avion") Bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad, Kate se infiltró en la casa de Jack, donde él le dijo que se fuera, que había estado siendo vigilado todo el tiempo. Kate fue capturada, y llevada hasta lo que parecía una sala recreativa. Jack fue a verla, admitiendo que había hecho un trato con Ben para escapar de la Isla. Tuvieron un emotivo encuentro en el que Kate tomó las manos de Jack y le preguntó qué le había pasado. Antes de irse, Jack le recordó que le había dicho que no volviera a por él. Entonces se acercó al oído de Kate y le susurró, "Pero yo volveré a por ti". ("The Man From Tallahassee") Aún cautiva de los Otros, Kate quedó atónita cuando se enteró de que Locke se marchaba con el enemigo. Luego, fue gaseada cuando un Otro lanzó una granada de gas dentro de la sala en la que ella estaba. Cuando despertó, se encontró en la jungla, esposada a Juliet. Decidida a volver con sus amigos, Kate dirigió a Juliet hacia los Barracones una vez más. Por el camino, ambas lucharon físicamente por Jack, culminando con Kate dislocando el hombro de Juliet. Más tarde, tras sobrevivir a un ataque del Monstruo, Kate supo que Jack se había derrumbado cuando vio a ella en brazos de Sawyer a través de las cámaras. Tras otro encuentro con el misterioso humo negro, las dos mujeres llegaron de vuelta a los Barracones, ahora desiertos. Allí, Kate encontró a Jack, y se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho, como arruinar su escape de la Isla al volver a por él. Fuera, se unieron a Juliet y Sayid, y acordaron que era momento de volver al campamento de la playa. Kate caminó rápido junto a Sayid, mientras Jack se quedaba atrás para hablar con Juliet. ("Left Behind") Cuando llegaron al campamento de la playa ella pareció rehacer su lazo con Sawyer cuando ambos se abrazaron, pese a que ninguno dijo nada. Cuando Claire cayó misteriosamente enferma, Juliet acudió a Kate, contando que sabía lo que le pasaba porque ella (Juliet) era la responsable. Juliet explicó a Jack y Kate que las mujeres embarazadas morían en la Isla, y Kate miró a Sun, preocupada. ("One of Us") La noche siguiente, tras tratar de flirtear con Jack, y éste responderle de forma amable pero fría, Kate quedó claramente dolida al verle cenar con Juliet. Se dirigió a la tienda de Sawyer y al entrar comenzó a besarle, diciéndole que no hablara. Ambos hicieron el amor, pero al día siguiente, en una conversación con Jack, Sawyer supo que Juliet y Jack habían cenado juntos la noche anterior. Sospechando que Kate se había acostado con él sólo por celos, Sawyer le pidió explicaciones. Aunque daba la impresión de sentirse culpable, Kate negó que los celos tuvieran nada que ver con eso. Sawyer le dijo que no necesitaba utilizarle - si quería mimos, solo tenía que preguntar. ("Catch-22") Sun buscó consejo en Kate después de que Jack le hiciera extrañas preguntas sobre su embarazo, y Kate le contó acerca de la investigación de Juliet con mujeres embarazadas en la Isla. Trató de calmar a Sun cuando ésta confrontó a Juliet. Luego, se revela que los Otros se estaban interesando por Kate, cuando Juliet habló de obtener una muestra de ella. ("D.O.C.") Un par de noches después, Kate dejó la tienda de Sawyer en mitad de la noche. Al día siguiente, encontró a Sayid y Hurley tratando de arreglar el teléfono satélite, de modo que Sayid le contó todo sobre Naomi. Entonces fue a Jack con la información, pero se irritó al ver que él no pensaba hablar con ella sin que Juliet estuviera presente. Aún así le habló de la posibilidad de rescate, y le contó que ahora nadie confiaba en él. Jack no mostró interés por ello e interrogó a Kate para más información. Juliet denota que hay algo que Kate debería saber, pero Jack se niega a contárselo, dejando a Kate muy confundida. ("The Brig") Al día siguiente, Kate estuvo en el grupo de supervivientes que se reunieron para oír a Sayid hablar sobre su falta de confianza en Jack y Juliet. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") Poco después de que la cinta fuera reproducida por Sawyer, Jack y Juliet volvieron y decidieron dar explicaciones. Llevaron a Kate y los demás a la selva, donde revelaron su plan para deshacerse de los Otros. Kate acabó junto a Jack y el resto de supervivientes en el viaje hasta la torre de radio. En el camino, se mostró preocupada por la actitud distante de Sawyer, y quedó confundida cuando él se negó a dejarla ir con él a la playa para ayudar a Sayid. Jack también dijo a Kate que la quería; ella no respondió pero parecía complacida. Al llegar a la torre, e intentar contactar con el barco de Naomi, ella y Jack se miraron por un instante, emocionados. ("Greatest Hits"), ("Through the Looking Glass") Cuarta Temporada (Días 91-108) Cuando el grupo estaba por emprender el regreso a la playa para reunirse con los demás, Kate y Jack descubrieron que el supuesto cadaver de Naomi haía desaparecido. Jack se propuso seguir el rastro de sangre, pero Kate le advirtió que había un segundo rastro que seguía una dirección diferente. Jack desestimó la opinión de Kate, por lo que ella le robó el teléfono satélite y salió ocultamente a seguir el rastro que había descubierto. Efectivamente encontró a Naomi malherida, a la cual durante un breve enfrentamiento le entregó el teléfono satélte que comenzó a sonar, permitiendo de ese modo que Naomi encubriera a los del carguero el ataque que había recibido de parte de Locke y corrigiera la frecuencia del teléfono para que los pudieran localizar. Tras realizar esto Naomi murió en brazos de Kate. Kate alcanzó a los demás e informó de la muerte de Naomi. Cuando el grupo se separó, ella decidió quedarse con Jack. Instantes después de la separación de los grupos, ella y Jack escucharon llegar un helicóptero y fueron los primeros en encontrar al paracaidista que llegó a la isla. Kate y Jack accedieron a ayudar a Daniel Faraday (el paracaidista) a encontrar a los otros miembros de su equipo, que se habían visto obligados a saltar del helicóptero cuando había sufrido dificultades mecánicas. La primera persona que encontraron fue Miles, que parecía estar muerto en un principio, pero era una trampa para sorprender a Kate y Jack y apuntarles con la pistola. Miles les exigió que le llevaran al cuerpo de Naomi. Cuando se enteró que las últimas palabras de Naomi habían sido un código para avisar que le habían atacado, Kate le dijo a Miles que Naomi había sido asesinada por Locke, pero que ya no estaba con ellos. Después de ser llevado al cuerpo, Miles aceptó la historia, pero siguió manteniendo a Kate y a Jack como rehenes. . ]] Kate y Jack fueron rescatados por Sayid y Juliet, que sorprendieron a Miles y a Daniel disparándoles desde la selva, y les desarmaron. Kate parecía decepcionada por el hecho de que Juliet, su "rival" en temas románticos, les hubiera salvado. Kate también estaba presente cuando descubrieron a Vincent con la señal de Charlotte, otra miembro del equipo, y descubrieron que Locke la tenía como rehén. También estaba cuando encontraron a Frank Lapidus, pilot del helicóptero y último miembro del equipo. Ella y Daniel llevaron el cuerpo de Naomi de vuelta al helicóptero. Cuando Sayid descubrió la foto de Penelope y Desmond en la mochila de Naomi, decidieron que ésta y su equipo tenían motivos diferentes para estar allí. Jack pidió a Juliet que fuera a la playa a por Desmond, y Kate, que creía que le decía a ella, se quedó decepcionada. Después habló con Jack sobre lo que se sentía cuando no te dejaban participar en una misión y Jack le dijo que debía ir con Sayid y con Miles a por Charlotte. Cuando Kate le preguntó que qué evitaría que Locke le hiciera lo mismo que a Naomi, Jack respondió: "Sawyer no se lo permitiría". Cuando llegaron a los Barracones, encontraron a Hurley atado en un armario. Les dijo que Locke se había vuelto loco y que le había dejado atrás. También les dijo que había oído que pasarían por casa de Ben antes de marcharse. Una vez en casa de Ben, Kate empezó a registrar la habitación de Ben. Mientras miraba debajo de las camas, vio a alguien entrar en la habitación. Era Sawyer, que le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido. Sin hacer caso, Kate llamó enseguida a Sayid. Más tarde, en esa misma habitación, Kate le preguntó a Sawyer que por qué estaba con Locke, a lo que Sawyer contestó preguntándole por qué estaba con Jack. Cuando Kate le dijo que creía que podían salir de la Isla, Sawyer le preguntó que por qué tenía tantas ganas de salir. Le hizo ver que en cuanto saliera de la Isla la meterían en la cárcel, y que allí tenían todo lo que querían. Kate no estaba con Sayid cuando éste volvió con Charlotte adonde estaba el helicóptero. y Daniel. ]] Kate se mudó a los Barracones y vivía con Claire. Al poco tiempo de estar ahí pidió hablar con Miles. Aunque Locke no le dejó, Kate engañó a Hurley y consiguió saber dónde estaba encerrado. Kate le pidió a Miles que le dijera todo lo que sabía sobre ella. Él accedió, pero a cambio quería hablar con Ben primero. Kate, utilizando a Sawyer para distraer a Locke, sacó a Miles y le llevó a ver a Ben, y fue testigo de cómo Miles chantajeaba a Ben por 3.2 millones de dólares. Miles entonces le dijo que lo sabía todo sobre Kate. En su camino de vuelta, se encontraron con Locke. Esa misma noche John le dijo que ya no era bienvenida y que tenía que irse de allí al amanecer. Kate se fue a la casa de Sawyer, donde durmió con él (aunque sin practicar sexo). A la mañana siguiente tuvieron una discusión por la que Kate vuelve a marcharse con el grupo de Jack. Camino a la playa, Kate se encontró con Daniel y Charlotte que se dirigian a la Tempestad. Después de que descubriera que lo que le habían dicho era mentira y al descubrir sus máscaras antigás, Charlotte la golpeó dejandola inconsciente. Jack y Juliet encontraron a Kate un poco después. Mientras Jack atendió a Kate, Juliet siguió buscando a Daniel y Charlotte. Mientras Juliet llegaba a la estación, Kate le dijo a Jack que se quedó con el grupo de Locke para averiguar si la gente del carguero sabían que era un fugitiva. Ellos más tarde alcanzaron a Juliet en la Tempestad después de que ésta había controlado la situación, y Kate decidió comprobar lo que le había dicho Charlotte y entró a la Tempestad. Kate le dice al Sun que Faraday y Charlote nunca han tenido la intención de rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Kate está presente cuando Juliet le cuenta a Jin sobre la vida de Sun con otro hombre. Kate se bañaba en la playa cuando vio a Jack pasar por frenta de ella. Lo siguió a su tienda y le preguntó sobre su medicación. Ellos charlaron un ratito hasta que oyeran los gritos de socorro de Bernard. Ellos encuentran el cuerpo del Doctor Ray en la playa con la garganta cortada. Preguntaron a Faraday de quién era el cuerpo y él les informa que era el doctor del carguero. Más tarde esa noche, Kate está presente cuando Jack averigua que Faraday y Lewis les han estado mintiéndo sobre las verdaderas intenciones del carguero. Kate intenta ayudar a Jack cuando comienza a tener un dolor en el estómago. Cuando resultó ser más que un dolor de estómago, Kate estuvo preocupada. Juliet la reclutó para ayudar en la cirugía para quitar el apéndice de Jack, pero Kate tenía la dificultad con eso. Cuando Jack comenzó a sentir el dolor al aguantar en la cirugía sin anestesia, Kate comenzó a gritar y Juliet le ordenó que saliera de la tienda. Después de la cirugía, Kate fue a ver a Jack, encontrando a Juliet sellando su estómago. Juliet le dijo a Kate sobre el beso que se dió con Jack, lo que altera a Kate. Juliet entonces le dice que el beso fue agradable, pero que Jack solo quería demostrar a quien verdaderamente quería - lo que significa que verdaderamente ama a Kate. Aliviada, Kate agradece a Juliet, por salvar la vida de Jack. Kate está presente en el campamento de la playa cuando de pronto, un helicóptero fue oído a la distancia. El Helicóptero voló sobre el campo, pero alguien dejó caer un telófono satélite. Kate y Jack, ambos armados, siguieron al helicóptero por la selva, rastreándolo con el teléfono satélite. Después de la excursión que pareció ser toda la noche, ellos se encontraron con Sawyer, Miles y Aaron, que se dirigian camino a la playa. Kate tomó a Aaron, y ella y Miles volvieron a la playa, mientras Jack y Sawyer siguieron al helicóptero. Al llegar a la playa, Kate entregó las noticias a Sayid, que decidió perseguir a Jack y Sawyer. Kate le entregó el bebé a Sun, y siguió con Sayid por en la selva. Durante su viaje, ellos encuentran un rastro que no sonm ni de Jack ni de Sawyer. Kate y Sayid sacarón sus armas, a lo que Richard Alpert apareció en la selva, con un grupo de los Otros armados que los rodeaban. Kate y Sayid fueron desarmados y caminaban con el grupo al helicóptero. llegan a la isla de Sumba. ]] Después de un rato, Kate se aparece a Keamy y sus hombres en la selva, diciendo que está siendo perseguida por la gente de Ben. Después, le ordenan poner sus manos encima de su cabeza y que permaneciera al lado de Ben. Después de que los Otros atacan a los mercenarios, Kate y Ben corrieron mientras eran perseguidos por Keamy. Después de que Richard le disparara a Keamy y salva la vida de Sayid, Kate deja libre a Ben. Ben dice a ella y Sayid que el helicóptero es suyo y que ambos son libres de dejar la Isla. Cuando Kate y Sayid se unen con Hurley, Jack y Sawyer en el helicóptero, ellos despegan y se dirigen al carguero. Cuando el combustible se comienza a terminar, Kate junto con los demás empezaron a tirar al océano las cosas de menos importancia para reducir el peso. Cuando Sawyer le susurra algo al oido de Kate, la besa y salta del helicóptero para salvar a otros sobrevivientes. Al aterrizar en el carguero, Kate le dijo a Sun que subiera con Aaron al helicóptero y que ella iría a buscar a Jin. Kate se dirigía a buscar a Jin pero Jack la para y le dice que no se iría sin ella. Kate y Jack suben al helicóptero y este abandona el carguero con el Sun, Aaron y Desmond. Kate y los demás miran como el carguero explota con Jin y Michael aún a bordo. Cuando la Isla se movió y el helicóptero se quedó sin combustible, el helicóptero chocó contra el océano y Kate y los demás entraron en una balsa salvavidas. Ellos más tarde fueron encontrados por el Searcher y fueron rescatados. Kate y el resto de los 6 de Oceanic se marcharon para llegar a la isla de Sumba en la balsa salvavidas. Después del rescate 2005 Kate aterrizó en Hawai con el resto de los 6 de Oceanic. Al aterrizar nadie de su familia y/o amigos la fue a esperar cuando ella se bajó del avión, lo único que hace es sostener a Aaron. En la conferencia de prensa, le preguntaron que como había sido el parto en la Isla, y si estaba embarazada en el momento en que fue detenida en Australia. Más tarde, Kate asistió a la fiesta de cumpleaños de sorpresa de Hurley, donde declaró que Jack llegaría más tarde, pero pronto estaría allí. Ella también más tarde asistió al entierro de Christian Shephard, donde encontró a Carole Littleton quién le dijo que Aaron era muy bella, sin comprender de que Aaron y Carole son de la misma sangre. 2006 Tiempo después, Kate es aclamada como heroína por haber salvado 5 vidas durante el accidente del vuelo 815. Sin embargo, Kate es llevada a juicio por sus crímenes pasados. Aunque Jack comparece como testigo para declarar que Kate se comportó como una heroína después del accidente, el juicio no parece ir muy bien para Kate, principalmente porque su madre iba a ser la "testigo estrella" contra ella. La madre de Kate aparece más tarde explicando que no quiere testificar, y no lo hará, si le deja ver a su "nieto". Kate se niega, pero aún así Diane no testifica. Con este desarrollo, la fiscal ofrece a Kate un trato: 10 años sin poder salir del estado de California. Después de aceptar el trato, Kate sale del juzgado y se encuentra con Jack, quien admite que aún la ama. Halagada, le invita a casa para que haga una "visita", pero él la rechaza, pidiéndole una cita en su lugar. Se revela que la razón por la que Jack no quiere ir a su casa es porque no quiere ver al "hijo" de Kate, y que lo entiende, pero hasta que él no vaya a verle, no habrá un "café tú y yo solos." Kate le dice que vaya a verla cuando cambie de opinión. Kate vuelve a casa con su "hijo" -Aaron, quien la considera su madre . 2007 Poco tiempo después de esto, Kate comienza una relación formal con Jack, que ha decidido aceptar al niño. Él se muda a su casa, y se convierte en la figura paternal de Aaron -- algo que complace mucho a Kate. Jack le pide que se case con él, y ella dice que sí. No obstante, sus problemas de confianza les persiguen después de la Isla, ya que surge una confrontación por las misteriosas idas y venidas de Kate (que resultan ser misiones relacionadas con algo que Kate le prometió a Sawyer). Tiempo después de que Jack halla terminado con ella, Kate tiene un sueño en el cual recibe una llamada telefónica de una voz desconocida. El mensaje de la persona es intendible, ya que parece que habla al revés. Si fuera cierto, el mensaje podría ser "la isla te necesita. Tienes que volver antes de que sea muy tarde". Cuando Kate cuelga el teléfono, oye algo viniendo del cuarto de Aaron. Entonces agarra una pequeña pistola de su armario y procede al cuarto del bebé. Al llegar al cuarto ve que alguien esta con Aaron en su cuna, entonces comienza a decir a gritos que se le aleje del niño, con el arma en la mano. La persona gira y es Claire. Ésta advierte a Kate que no se atreva a traer devuelta a Aaron a la Isla, diciendo "no te atrevas a traerlo devuelta, Kate". Ella entonces se despierta y va a la habitación de Aaron y le pide perdón profundamente. Un tiempo indefinido después de esto, tras recibir una llamada de Jack, Kate acuerda encontrarse con él junto a la pista del aeropuerto. Una vez allí, Jack le cuenta que ha estado volando contínuamente con Oceanic, esperando, en cada turbulencia, que su avión se estrelle de nuevo (implicando que espera que eso le lleve de vuelta a la Isla). Kate le dice que tiene que irse y volver antes de que Aaron empiece a preguntarse dónde está, pero Jack tira de ella hacia él diciéndole que no debieron marcharse; ella se aparta negando esto, se mete en su coche y se marcha. Jack comienza entonces a gritar que tienen que "volver". Kate entonces para el coche, sale de éste y se dirige a Jack. Ésta se enfada con Jack por querer volver a la Isla y por haberle mostrado la esquela de Jeremy Bentham. Cuando Jack revela que su razón de creer en Jeremy Bentham es porque es el único modo de proteger a Kate y Aaron, Kate le da una bofetada - la ilustración de su resentimiento por haberlos abandonados. Jack entonces trata de calmarla, pero ella rechaza escuchar. Kate dice que no va a volver, se marcha a su coche y se va lejos. La lista En , Mikhail le dice a Kate que no estaba en la lista porque era "imperfecta". En , Locke le dice a Kate que ha intercedido por ella con los Otros. Pero basándose en quién era y lo que había hecho no había podido convencerlos porque el "perdón no es uno de sus puntos fuertes." Lugares y matrículas :Para más información sobre los coches que ha utilizado Kate, dirigíos a Automóviles Trivia *Kate hasta ha aparecido en 71 episodios (si contamos su aparición en la foto del flashback de Sayid). Es, después de Jack, el segundo personaje que más ha aparecido hasta ahora. * Kate era el personaje central del primer episodio que contenía el tradicional formato de flashback al que estamos acostumbrados. ("Tabula Rasa") *Kate fue el tercer personaje en tener flashback. *Es el segundo personaje con más episodios centrados en ella: 9. *El nombre legal de Kate es casi con seguridad Katherine Austen. También hay referencias que ha usado los alias Katherine Ryan, Katherine Dodd, Joan Heart, Maggie Ryan, Annie y Lucy, y presumiblemente vivió bajo el nombre de Monica Callis durante su matrimonio. Su padre (Sam Austen) y Tom Brennan la llamaban Katie. Su madre la llamaba Katherine. Sawyer casi siempre la llama Pecosa, pero ocasionalmente la llama Kate durante conversaciones emotivas o tensas. **Es llamada "Kate Ryan" en el listín de Oceanic-air.com. *De acuerdo con el marshal, Tom Brennan murió un par de años antes del accidente, lo que ubicaría el recuerdo de lo sucedido en 2002. *De acuerdo con el marshal, ha estado persiguiendo a Kate durante tres años antes del accidente de aivón, lo que situaría los flashbacks de "What Kate Did" en 2001. *Kate presumiblemente dejó Iowa antes que el hijo de Tom, Connor, naciera. *La cápsula del tiempo de Tom y Kate fue enterrada el 15 de Agosto (8 15) de 1989, casi 15 años antes del accidente. *La caja de seguridad que contenía el avión de juguete de Kate era la caja #815. *Kate ha visitado cuatro de las seis estaciones DHARMA conocidas (El Cisne, El Bastón, La Hidra y La Llama). Esto es más que cualquiera de los supervivientes. *El personaje de Kate fue pensado como el líder de facto de los supervivientes, después de que el personaje de Jack muriese en el primer episodio. Luego, los escritores pensaron que al matar a Jack crearían sentimiento de traición y rechazo en la audiencia. Decidieron entonces matar al piloto del avión en lugar de a Jack. *En esta representación, Kate fue escrita para una mujer mayor que viajaba con su esposo, de quien se separaba al ir este al baño justo antes del accidente. Esta idea aún se usó, pero con los personajes de Rose y Bernard. *En su ficha policial, el número de expediente es: 00-0428-23-5607-01, que contiene los Números 4, 8, 23 y 42. *Claire remarca que Kate es Géminis. ("White Rabbit") *"Iowa", el lugar donde nació Kate, es un álbum de la banda Slipknot, y "Left Behind" es el nombre de un tema de ese álbum. Reparto adicional Skye McCole Bartusiak fue la voz de la joven Kate. Preguntas no respondidas *¿Quién le envió dinero en una carta informándole que su madre, Diane, estaba muriendo? *¿De quién obtuvo la otra llave de la caja de seguridad? Post-Isla *¿Qué favor le está haciendo a Sawyer que no puede contárselo a Jack? Austen, Kate Austen, Kate Austen, Kate Austen, Kate